Vaewolves
Overveiw Vaewolves are the children of a vampire and a werewolf. Vaewolves, unlike Dhamphir and vampires, are not immune to diseases or getting sick. Vaewolves are semi-immortal from their vampire parent though not as long lived, they stop aging when they reach thirty-five and can effectively live forever so long as they are not killed. Their natural abilities consist of being able to move in daylight thanks to the wolf blood in their veins, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, enhanced senses in which their sense of smell is twenty times better than a bloodhound and their eyesight is ten times better than a human as well as having shining eyes in the night. Vaewolves can land on their feet when falling off and climb walls. They have the ability to turn into a wolf and not burdened by the sway of the moon. They are also capable of regeneration and accelerated healing though broken bones, although taking half the time it would take for a human's broken bones to heal, still takes time though injuries can take hours to days, depending on the severity. A vaewolf’s fangs are like a bat’s and retractable, lying pressed against the roof of the mouth until needed and then snapping into place. There are problems though with the fusion of a vampire and a werewolf. Vaewolves aren't immune to pure silver which can burn him or keep him confined. Part of what makes vaewolves so dangerous is an insatiable hunger for raw meat and blood. It gets easier to deal with as an adult though even then it can hinder a weak-willed hybrid. Vaewolves are able to outrun a horse in either human or wolf form. Their strength is somewhat of a hindrance as they have to be careful when shaking hands or hugging someone, even when having intimate relations for they can easily break their partner's bones, though this is more likely to occur with other humans and elves. Their sight is very sensitive to the noonday sun and thus vaewolves may end up sticking to a nocturnal schedule. Wolfsbane can also poison them and they are not immune to getting sick or catching diseases. Vaewolves are immune to the sunlight thanks to their werewolf blood and their blood is toxic to vampires and dhamphirs. Unlike vampires and dhamphirs, they do not have a dark side but they do have a feral mind they get from their parent wolf. They can feed on any of the races without being poisoned by the werewolf or vampire blood as well as animals. Vaewolves, like Dhamphirs are not really welcomed among their vampire and werewolf kin. It has been known for their parents to be scorned which leads to exile or even killed. They are pregnant for a maximum of twelve months and can have one to six children at a time. A pregnant vaewolf needs extra blood like a vampire and also needs raw meat in order to properly develop. Multiple births end up sapping quite a bit of energy from the mothers' and the children tend to be born resembling either six month old infants though it is easiest for the children to be born wolves. Like werewolves, vaewolf children instinctually shift into from their human form to their wolf on and grow quickly until they reach three years of age when they slow down and age like humans. Abilities Cloaking-They can hide themselves from visible sight, rendering them invisible which includes hiding their scent. Enhanced Accelerated Healing - A Vaewolf's healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. Lie Detection -Due to their werewolf heritage, a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not Superhuman Strength-While they inherit their vampiric parent's strength, they are not as strong as a pure vampire. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human and can toss an average size, fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Other examples of their strength ability include single-handedly lifting a grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, tearing people apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be stronger than any human and possibly large animals. Hypnosis -Due to their vampire side, they can control minds. Enhanced Superhuman Speed-Vaewolves are faster than werewolves and humans even faster then vampires Teeth and Claws-A wolf's teeth are like shark teeth. They are always growing and replace easily after some time, ensuring the wolf is able to always hunt or fight. This lasts the wolf's entire lifespan. The only way a wolf's teeth won't grow back is if it is dead. The varwolf’s claws are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. Super Agility: Vaewolves possess super-human agility. They have shown that they can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age. Wall Scaling-Vaewolves can scale walls like spiders and still act like they were walking on the ground with their clothes falling towards their feet instead of the soil. They can detach at will to land on the ground and carry on their work from there. Flexibility: A Vaewolf’s body movements are uncannily flexible. Their agility is more advanced than humans, which allows them to rapidly respond to change by adapting to its initial stable configuration; They can make numerous gymnastic, or martial arts implements with little effort using a combination of strength, balance, reflexes and speed. They can even swing, flip, bend and twist themselves without failure due to their enhanced sense of balance and flexibility. Superhumanly Acute Senses: The Vaewolf's sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. They are capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. They retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. The Vaewolf’s' hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't hear and enabling them to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but at greater distances. The Vaewolf's sense of smell is as acute as a wolf's or a dog’s, enabling them to track prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone. Vaewolves are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. They can also instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. They can also sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating to the latter. Overall, their keen senses give them several advantages when hunting or eluding enemies. Enhanced Durability-Vaewolves are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. Dusk Heat-Vaewolves have learned to combine the heat and night visions of their parent species’ into one superior ability they call dusk heat. It allows them to not only see in low-light and total darkness but also the heat signatures of living things. This has a consequence as it has made their eyes sensitive to all manner of natural and artificial light and burns when activated. Regenerative Healing-They can heal rapidly from any physical injury. Poison Immunity-They are immune to all forms of poison/toxic materials (barring silver, juniper and wolfsbane). Supernatural Balance-Vaewolves are able to achieve feats that utilize the facets of balance in unique ways, such as constantly moving without losing balance, hanging upside down and not getting dizzy, closing eyes and standing on a single finger, dodging objects with superior finesse, and being incapable of succumbing to vertigo, nausea, disorientation, and the effects of weightlessness. Supernatural Reflexes-Vaewolves have drastically better reflexes/reaction time than humans and werewolves. Supernatural Endurance-They can endure beyond things that their parent species' and humans cannot. Mind Compulsion-A Vaewolf can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel the minds of witches, vampire, dhamphir or werewolves. Illusion Manipulation-Vaewolves can create fantastical worlds and confuse the five senses, cause people to think they are dying or insanity. Telekinesis-Vaewolves can move things with their minds. Fog Generation-Vaewolves can create fog, making it hard for others to see them, use it to escape, use it to run or fight their foes in concealment, or even dissolve their bodies into fog to escape. Temperature Regulation-Can make their maintain different levels of their own body temperature for extended periods of time. Emotional Control-Because of their vampire ancestry/blood, vaewolves can turn off their emotions and can exert certain control over their own emotions. They experience experience emotions more powerfully than humans, werewolves, and vampires, particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their werewolf heritage. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Daytime Walking-Due to their wolf blood, vaewolves can walk in the day without being burned or getting ill. Weaknesses Silver-Pure silver can easily burn a vaewolf and cause scarring as can liquid silver poured into one's mouth or into their eyes. Magic-Magic is supereffective against vaewolves. New Moon-The New Moon causes a wolf, no matter their rank, into a docile and tame state. The wolf is lethargic, their reflexes become that of a human's and their heightened senses and powers are drastically weakened. In essence, the new moon saps the wolf's energy and life force for that evening, resulting in them not being able to defend or protect themselves. Hunters are known to kill werewolves during this time or easily capture them should they choose. It is especially a vulnerable state for a child, however unlike with the full moon only affecting children 6+ years of age, the new moon affects all werewolves from birth to death. A child born on a new moon is usually a weaker creature than one born any other day of the month and is often a sub and usually an omega for life, occasionally a child born on a new moon will be a dom but they will never obtain the strength and health of a wolf born any other day of the month. High-pitched noises: Loud, high-pitched noises aren’t fun for anyone. This is especially true for werewolves due to their enhanced hearing. Mountain Ash: Creates a barrier that werewolves cannot cross. When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep werewolves in or out. It can also modify their behavior - keeping them from “causing trouble”. Lunar Eclipse: Vaewolves are completely vulnerable during a total lunar eclipse. In this they remain humans and cannot turn into their half or wolf forms to defend themselves. It also saps their power. Insatiable Hunger-Being a hybrid, Vaewolves have an insaitable craving for both blood and raw meat from animals to other supernaturals to humans. Juniper-The plant juniper can temporarily render vaewolves severely weakened and paralysed if it gets into their system. The effects apparently take "a really long time to kick in." Human blood can acquire the effects of Juniper if ingested, but will only work if a large does is consumed (enough to kill the human). Wild Rose-When ingested, wild rose causes a vaewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vaewolf’s skin is exposed to wild rose, it can result in burning them. Wolfsbane-Wolfsbane can easily poison a vaewolf thanks to their werewolf blood. Combined with Silver, it can be used to trap a vaewolf in their wolf form. Ultraviolet Light-Ultraviolet light can cause burns and potential scarring in vaewolves which takes days to heal. Heart Extraction: The removal of a vaewolf's heart causes instant death. Decapitation: Decapitation results in permanent and instantaneous death. Blood Loss: Losing severe amounts of blood can cause a vaewolf to die. Blood withdrawal - When vaewolves don't feed after a week or two, they begin to become sick and rabid; losing self-control over their bloodlust around humans, and even experiencing hallucinations. They will act aggressive and will slightly feel panicked and desperate for blood. Blood intoxication - When vaewolves feed on too much blood they will begin to become intoxicated. In this mental state, vampires can be overpowered easier by werewolves that are a day away from transforming, and are at greater risk of losing self-control and attacking humans. This most often occurs with children and adolescents, less with older vaewolves. Mating Vaewolf sex typically involves biting. It’s thought this is due to their feral instincts to help claim and reinforce claims on each other as well as make relations longer lasting. Typically occurs when mating as wolves. Ages 0-3 years:: infant 4-12 years:: child 13-20 years:: adolescent 21-120 years:: young adult 121-550 years:: adult 551+ years:: elder